battle_through_the_heavensfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
> 1 day * Nalan Yanran shamelessly comes to Xiao Clan to get rid of engagement with Xiao Yan. * Xiao Yan meets with Yao Lao. * Xiao Ning challenges Xiao Yan. * Yao Lao gives to Xiao Yan Xuan High Level Dou Technique: Octane Blast. * Xiao Zhan buys Foundation Elixir for Xiao Yan. Foundation Elixir was given on auction by Xiao Yan. * Jia Lie Bi buys Hurricane Chant for for 550,000 gold coins. * Xiao Yan comes in contact with Ya Fei. > 3 months * Xun Er helps financially Xiao Zhan. * Xiao Xun Er became 1-star Dou Practitioner with only 15 years. * Xiao Yan shocks everyone on Coming of Age Ceremony by his present cultivation. * Xiao Yan achieved 8-star Dou Disciple while he was half asleep. > 1 year * Coming of Age Ceremony in Xiao Clan begins. * Xiao Yan shocks everyone on Coming of Age Ceremony with his 8-star Dou Disciple cultivation, he advanced by 5 stars in only one year time. * Xiao Ning challenges Xiao Yan on the Coming of Age Ceremony. * Xiao Yu challenges Xiao Yan after he severely beaten her brother Xiao Ning. * Coming of Age Ceremony in the Xiao Clan ended. * Xiao Yu attacks Xiao Yan to get revenge for her injured brother. Xiao Yan was furious and caressed her legs because of that. * Xiao Yan helps Xiao Mei obtain Wind Qi Method. > 1 year, 3 months * Xiao Yan sparring against Xun Er. * Xiao Zhan outsmarts Jia Lie Bi for the second time. * Xiao Yan spanked Xiao Yu. * Xiao Yan consumes Qi Gathering Pill and breakthroughs Dou Disciple. * Xiao Yan manages to successfully refine his first medicine. * Mysterious alchemist, Xiao Yan, visits Xiao Clan and arranges cooperation with Xiao Clan. * Primer Auction House refuses to sell medical ingredients to Jia Lie Clan because of deal with mysterious alchemist. * Ya Fei finds out Xiao Yan is the mysterious elder who often comes to Primer Auction House. * Thief informs Xiao Yan that Xun Er is verbally insulted on the territory of Xiao Clan. * Liu Xi and Jia Lie Ao want to capture Xun Er. Arrival of Xiao Yan. * Fight between Xiao Yan and Jia Lie Ao. * Xiao Yan cripples Jia Lie Ao. * Jia Lie Bi who was Dou Master sneak attacks Xiao Yan whose cultivation was only Dou Practitioner. * Xun Er heavily wounds Liu Xi but didn't kill him because of inexperience. Xiao Yan finishes her job. * Xiao Yan kills Jia Lie Nu. * Xiao Clan secretly buys two marketplaces of Jia Lie Clan. The economic confrontation between the two families of Wu Tan City finally ended with the Xiao Clan's victory. Whereas the Jia Le Clan, as the defeated party, had their influence rapidly shrink. They would never be able to regain their former glory. > 1 year, 7 months * Enrollment for Jia Nan Academy begins. * Xiao Yan hugs Xun Er and promises her that he will find her at Jia Nan Academy after one year. * Luo Bu makes trouble for Xiao Yan out of jealousy. Xiao Yan beat senior from Jia Nan Academy in only 10 seconds. * Xiao Yan enrolls in Jia Nan Academy as A class, Xiao Xun Er as S class. * Xiao Yan, a demon level talent. * Xiao Yan fights against teacher Ruo Lin to get permission to leave Jia Nan Academy for 1 year. * Xiao Yan manages to withstand teacher Rou Lin's 20 attacks with Yao Lao's help. * Xiao Yan leaves Xiao Clan in order to gain experience. > 1 year, 10 months * Xiao Yan's training made by Yao Lao already formally started. * Appearance of Fairy Doctor. * Fairy Doctor attacks Xiao Yan. * Xiao Yan and Fairy Doctor go together in treasure hint and successfully obtain treasures inside of the cave. * Mu Li with Wolf Head Mercenary Group attacks Xiao Yan and Fairy doctor in order to have all treasures for himself. > 1 year, 11 months * Xiao Yan after difficult training for 1 month with logs, becomes 6-Star Dou Practitioner. > 2 years * Xiao Yan starts his revenge against Wolf Head Mercenary Group. * Xiao Yan kills the third captain of Wolf Head Mercenary Company. * Using Di Dou Technique, Xiao Yan beats Mu She, a 2-Star Dou Master. * Xiao Yan advances to 7-Star Dou Practitioner. > 2 years, 1 month * Yun Yun fights against Amethyst Winged Lion. * Xiao Yan saves Yun Yun. * Xiao Yan lost his first kiss to Yun Yun. * XiaonYan obtained Amethyst Lion Birth Essence from the cave of Amethyst Winged Lion. * Yun Yun leaves. Xiao Yan advances to 9-Star Dou Practitioner. > 2 years, 2 months * Xiao Yan kills second captain of Wolf Head Mercenary Company. * Xiao Yan meets again with Fairy Doctor. * Xiao Yan kills Mu She and disbands Wolf Head Mercenary Group. > 2 years, 3 months * Xiao Yan is grooming Purple Flame to advance his Fire Mantra. * Evolution of Flame Mantra. * Xiao Yan becomes Dou Master. * Xiao Yan parts with Fairy Doctor. * Xiao Yan become 1st Tier Alchemist. * Xiao Yan becomes the youngest 2nd Tier Alchemist of Jia Ma Empire in 100 years. * Xiao Yan obtains Ice Spirit Cold Fountain from Gu Te. * Xiao Yan comes to Tager City. * Xiao Yan fights against Ice Emperor. * Xiao Yan enters Tager Desert and continues his training. > 2 years, 4 months * Xiao Yan meets with the Snake-People for the first time. * Xiao Yan reunites again with his two brothers. * Xiao Yan meets Qing Lin. * Xiao Yan compares strength against his Second Brother, Xiao Li. * Xiao Yan enters the magma world in search for Heavenly Flame. * Yao Lao takes action against the Two-Headed Flame Spirit Serpent. * Qing Lin subdues Two-Headed Flame Spirit Serpent. * Appearance of Green Lotus Core Flame. > 2 years, 6 months * Yun Yun's group comes to the inner region of Tager Desert. * Yun Yun saves Xiao Yan from Yue Mei's attack. * Fight between Snake-People and group led by Yun Yun. * Xiao Yan forms relationship with Seven-Colored Heaven Swallowing Python and obtains Green Lotus Core Flame. * Xiao Yan recognizes Yun Zhi (Yun Yun) in the Tager Desert and she lets him take Green Lotus Core Flame. * Yun Zhi recommends Cloud Misty Sect as a good place for Xiao Yan to train but Xiao Yan immediately refuses and even mocks that sect because of grievance against Nalan Yanran which makes Yun Zhi frustrated. * Yao Lao comes to help Yun Yun to repel attack of the five tribe leaders of Snake-People. > 2 years, 10 months * Xiao Yan succeeds in refining of the Green Lotus Core Flame. * Xiao Yan experiences unmatchable pain while trying to swallow Heavenly Flame. * Flame Mantra evolves to Middle Level Xuan Class. * Yao Lao refines 6th tier pill for Hai Bodong. * Hai Bodong recovers his strength. * Xiao Yan returns to Desert Rock City and saves Desert Metal Mercenary Company from destruction. * Disappearance of Qing Lin. * Mo Cheng kidnapped Qing Lin because of her eyes. * Desert Metal Mercenary Company annexed Sand Mercenary Company. * Xiao Yan gets Dou Emperor bodyguard for one year. * Xiao Yan got extremely angry when he saw Nalan Yanran again. * Xiao Yan wrecking chaos in Mo Clan in search for Qin Ling. * Xiao Yan kills Mo Cheng. * Green clothed lady takes Qing Lin. Xiao Yan and Hai Bodong are unable to stop her. * Xiao Yan creates Angry Buddha Lotus Flame. * Yao Lao falls into a deep slumber because all his Spiritual Strength was exhausted by explosion of Angry Buddha Lotus Flame. Xiao Yan loses his life-saving support and is left to rely on himself. > 2 years, 11 months * Xiao Yan recovers from injuries caused by Angry Lotus Buddha Flame. * Queen Medusa awakens for the short time. * Xiao Yan meets with Ya Fei in Jia Ma Sacred City. * Xun Er secretly protects Xiao Yan since he left the Xiao Clan. * Xiao Yan treats poisoned Nalan Jie. * Searing Poison which Xiao Yan extracted from Nalan Jie, mutates in Xiao Yan's body. * Hai Bo Dong orders Primer Family not to cause any trouble to Xiao Yan. * Yan Xiao aka Xiao Yan scores the best result on qualifications for Alchemist Grand Competition. * Mu Zhan attacks Xiao Yan because of his close relationship with Ya Fei. * Primer Tengshan tells Ya Fei she has only two choices: Xiao Yan or Mu Zhan. > 3 years * The Alchemist Grand Meeting begins. * Guy from Chu Yun Empire appears on Alchemist Grand Meeting. * 'Young alchemist' from Chu Yun Empire is Yan Li, vice-president of Alchemist Association of Chu Yun Empire. * Fa Ma gives Xiao Yan medicinal formula for Three Lines Green Spirit Pill and necessary ingredients for it in order for Xiao Yan to win Grand Alchemist Meeting. Category:Timeline